Media content receiving devices, which may take the form of a set top box (STB), is configured to deliver one or more selected programs to a media presentation device coupled to or within the STB. Typically, the STB connects to a television and an external signal source in which the signal (e.g., cable signal) is converted into media content displayable on the television. However, the STB may operate with other types of media presentation devices, the latter taking the form of, but not limited to, televisions (TVs), personal computers (PCs), stereos, personal digital assistants (PDAs), surround-sound systems, and digital video recorders (DVRs). Particular programs may be selected by a user who provides program selection instructions to the STB. The selected program may then be presented to the user. For example, if the selected program is a movie, the video portion of the movie is displayed on a display of the TV, the PC, or the like. The audio portion of the movie may concurrently be presented over the speakers of the TV, the stereo, or the surround-sound system. In some instances, the selected program may be stored into a DVR or other recording device for later retrieval and presentation. The DVR may be an integrated component of the STB, or the DVR may be a stand-alone device that is communicatively coupled to the STB.
For a variety of reasons such as consumer demand, portability, spatial constraints and aesthetics, the tendency in the marketplace has been toward more streamlined components still capable of providing a high quality media content (e.g., flat screen televisions and small, wall mounted speakers).
However, one of the continual challenges of making a low profile, streamlined media content streaming device, such as the STB, is the effective transfer of heat away from a die being cooled provided on a chip of a printed circuit board (PCB). Conventional set boxes typically effectuate such heat transfer with an active cooling system that typically employs one or more fans or blowers to move air through the STB. One drawback of a conventional fan system is the amount of spatial envelope needed within the STB to mount and adequately operate the fan.